1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to temporary latches for use in door latch openings of doors prior to permanent latches being installed in the doors. Each temporary latch allows the door to be latched in a closed position during construction of the building in which the door is installed. By securing the door in a closed position without the need to resort to inserting wood pegs or nails into the door latch opening, the present invention thereby reduces the chance that the door, the door jam, and/or the door hinges will be damaged by the workmen.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the construction of a building, the doors for the building are normally installed without door latches and the permanent door latches usually are installed in the doors much later in the construction of the building. Between the time the doors are installed in the building and the time the permanent latches are installed in the doors, workmen often accidentally damage the doors, the door hinges, and/or the door frames. Damage can occur in one of several different ways. 
First, because there is no way to latch the doors shut prior to installation of the permanent door latches, the doors may swing freely and can be bumped and damaged by the workmen or their equipment as the workmen go about their job of constructing the building. Workmen can also be injured or have their equipment damaged during such encounters with free swinging doors.
For this reason, the workmen who are working in the building that is under construction may try to devise a way to latch or otherwise secure the doors by using nails, pieces of wood, or other items that they might have at hand. These items are inserted into the door latch openings, under the doors, or against the doors to try to hold the doors shut. Any of these improvised latching means can scar or damage the door, the door jam or frame, or the hinges of the door. Damage to a door, door frame, or hinge normally must be repaired to the building owner's satisfaction or the damaged item must be replaced. In the case of decorative wood or wood and glass doors, repair may not be possible and replacement can be extremely expensive.
The present invention is designed to meet this need by providing inexpensive yet durable temporary latches that can function to latch and unlatch doors at a building site prior to the installation of the permanent door latches. The present temporary latches are reusable and easy to install and remove from the doors. They are also easy to operate to latch and unlatch the doors. These temporary latches hold the doors shut and thereby reduce the chance of the doors, door jams, and hinges from being damaged during construction of the  building. In addition, use of these temporary door latches makes the building site safer for the workmen. 